Dimension of Rhythm and Love
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op story with Sketchy Tetra: Where the Hanzo Academy shinobi go to dance the night and the sorrows away some time after the Hebiji Girls went M.I.A, and this night will be one of many reunions and blooming love. Multiple pairings! ;3 Read'n Review! That's an order!


**Dimension of Rhythm and Love**

**By Sketchy Tetra and Major Mike Powell III**

They were gone, forever for all she knew.

With teary eyes, Asuka glances back at the reminisce of the loss of a part of her life. She was the other side to complete her. She proved her innocence. A tap frisks her shoulder as she glances up at Katsuragi, who barks, "Ready yet?"

In her playful tone. Asuka curtly nods, rising to her feet, following her friend to the door of a dimmed establishment.

Asuka creeps in, anxiety evident in her face.

Night clubs ALWAYS have some pedos laying around. The place is simply booming with upbeat sounds from speakers hidden somewhere in the dark shaded ceiling. It's then her friends file in from behind, Asuka not realizing until,

"Yagyuu! Help!"

Hibari seems jittery as she trembled lightly, Yagyuu running over,

"Don't have a seizure now, Hibari."

The younger of the group regains her mind, shutting her eyes and catching her breath. The lasers and flashing lights do look a bit extreme, but nothing can change that. Katsuragi shoves Asuka aside, a stressed Ikaruga attached to her wrist, who tried to play along. It was easy to say Asuka was the odd one out in this situation. She strode delicately to a bench, a familiar melody chiming from the echoing dance floor.

_Rhythm Dimension_.

What used to be their song.

Asuka couldn't hold back as she confidently paced to the main area.

Asuka found a comfortable spot on the dance floor, standing still for a moment, letting the initial notes of the song slowly but surely seep under her skin, the bass soon pounding alongside her heart beat.

The brunette ninja girl then began to move her body; hips sway from left to right, her arms are raised above her head, palms facing away from each other. One step forward, two, three steps back.

Soon enough, Asuka is lost in this Rhythm Dimension, moving swiftly and confidently around the dance floor, switching partners for dancing every few seconds.

A Gaijin man older than her? No. Too rough.

A slim, black-haired girl with a single red lock of hair in her fringe? No, she's already taken by an energetic, petite brunette clinging to her.

A silver-haired girl with a unique white and grey outfit? No, too shy.

None of these dance partners are good.

Then, Asuka's breath hitches when she feels strong, feminine hands land on her hips from behind, and hold her there, secure and steady.

Asuka is confused. She was the one in control, now some stranger wants her?

She feels barely-clothed, big breasts pressed flush against her back. Asuka can't help but let out a gasp at the sudden, soft touch.

A hand is lifted to undo her hair ribbon, letting her raven locks spill down the shoulders. Soon, a cute button nose is nuzzling Asuka's hair and a hot breath lands on her back.

The hands on her hips remain there, holding Asuka steady as the mystery woman dances and pulls Asuka along. She is suddenly reminded of a touch she once knew...

She can no longer stand the curiosity. She needs to know who her mystery dance partner is.

She takes hold of the woman's hands and pulls them away, opening her arms wide, holding the stranger's hands in a wide arc. She then turns around, and by God and the Orochi, she's rendered completely speechless.

Asuka's eyes stare into a pair of very familiar, warm, confident eyes, eyes of the most stunning, beautiful forest green she has ever seen. Eyes that belong to a woman she adores, even if they were on opposite sides.

Forest green eyes, a cocky, confident smile on red-painted lips. Beautiful moccha skin, shiny with sweat.

Asuka feels her eyes sting with tears, a wide, amazed smile on her beautiful face.

"H-Ho-Homu...oh my God! Homura-chan!" And she launches herself into the Hebiji Ninja Girl's eager arms. Led solely by impulse and love, Asuka cups Homura's beautiful face, leaving one hand on her soft, tanned-skinned cheek and the other going into the girl's beautiful, really long, silky black hair.

And then, Asuka leans in for a kiss; Homura meets her half-way there.

The two gorgeous girls kiss, deep and passionate, long and lingering, wrapped in the safe coccoon of the strobe lights, lasers, and the Emotion of Rhythm blasting around them.

-o-o-o-o-

At the side, Katsuragi is left, bruised by her friend, who had blown her temper over being dragged. She looks about at all the women dancing solo, nothing and no one even similar to her.

The enjoyable challenges were always a blast, but were taken much more literal by her. The mysteries never discovered starting with 'how does she remain so solemn without cracking up?' and 'how does she eat so much but gain nothing?' Those questions were put aside as Kat mumbled a load of jibberish, reclining her face in hand as she pouted, "why did she leave?"

Never would she imagine something so astonishing to occur. Even if she defeated her in battle, she'd quickly attempt to heal her.

Anything to keep her breathing.

A set of arms bind around the pondering girl as she leaps up a few inches in shock. The embrace is foreign, the aura a memory.

Strong they are, strong they've always been, just like she'd promise each time for the upcoming meeting.

Kat shuffles about, those goldenrod eyes are again open, looking up at her, mouth not making a single bend as they looked at each other, one in appaulment, the other in curiosity.

"I found you," the one who captured Katsuragi announced mildly. Then, as rare as eclipse, a gentle smile naturally made its way across the lips of her. Undoubtfully, this must be...

"Hikage!"

Katsuragi grinned, laughing from pure elation as she squeezed the day lights out of the young lady, salty water falling from her clenched eyelids as Hikage held back, soothing Kat with strokes to her shoulder blade.

"Wanna dance?"

-o-o-o-

Asuka finding Homura again, and Hikage dancing with Katsuragi, it all went unnoticed by the Ojou-sama of the Hanzo Academy girls, who simply sat on a bar stool, shaking a tall glass of ginger ale back and forth, her eyes lost in the amber liquid...

"Here you go, miss." Spoke the barman, placing a glass in front of Ikaruga. "Huh...?" The black-haired lady muttered, staring blankly at the glass of...water? "Who...?" She lifted her head to look at the barman in confusion. The tall, lanky black man simply smiled and nodded in a direction to Ikaruga's left, to the other end of the bar.

Ikaruga had to squint to get a good look at the person who graciously sent a glass of water her way.

Ikaruga's eyes widened.

Waist-lenght golden waterfall of hair, a cute teal dress, beautiful, just eyes. Ikaruga lifted a hand to her mouth to stiffle a gasp.

Yomi smiled back at her, walking over to Ikaruga, plopping down on the stool next to her and then, pushing a small plate of bean sprouts between them.

"Greetings, Ikaruga-san~ Want some?" She chimed.

Ikaruga's lips curled up into a teary-eyed smile.

-o-o-

Yagyuu pivoted about. Her little angel, Hibari, was nowhere in sight. The thick crowd didn't help either.

It was no use. Yagyuu simply crossed her fingers for the girl to be more obedient than trailing off out of the building. It wouldn't be long before she would be spotted, she was prone to tripping on air, likely to force others to the ground as well.

Huffing nervously, the albino folded her arms, looking down to the side. She was lonely without her trusty buddy. She glared out at the people, all socializing, and having a productive time.

A waddle was incoming next to her, Yagyuu quickly shooting her sight at the being of detected youth. A tiny figure, hands behind back, looking up with no shame or worry in the world.

"Long time, no see." Her voice squeaked, Yagyuu seeming taken back as she stuttered, no words coming out, except for maybe some accidental Russian swears.

This wasn't Hibari.

This was... Better!

Yagyuu mentally smacked herself for thinking such bogus, yet her heart belonged to this child, Yagyuu gulped, though her throat was a desert,

"M-Mirai..."

The other one smiled, holding Yagyuu's hand gleefully. "Don't worry," she beamed, "I will never leave you again!"

Yagyuu gave her seldom appearing smile, bending down a slight way to wrap her in a hug, picking the smaller one up,

"Me neither."

It has been too long.

-o-

And last, but definitely not least, Hibari. The pinkette was getting kind of dizzy from all the hubble and buzzle of the night club, and she definitely didn't feel like dancing, so she ended up sitting down at a large couch next to a wall, completely missing the pair of kissing girls that were getting acquainted with each other's touch on the spot next to Hibari.

The pinkette sighed tiredly, leaning back into the soft, comfortable cushions. She had no idea there was a pair of girls making out next to her.

Suddenly, came a sultry purr in her ear.

"Hmmm, looking awfully lonely there, Hibari-chan~ Do you perhaps want to do the same thing they are~?" And slender fingers gently cupped Hibari's chin, and a pair of full, soft, warm lips landed on hers.

The pinkette immediately panicked, but her screams were eaten up by the woman kissing her, and Hibari's pink flower eyes then landed on the Hebiji puppeteer shinobi's own, holding her gaze steady and lovingly.

She knew those eyes oh so well, and she had missed them, so, so very much.

Haruka then pulled back once Hibari had calmed down, leaving the younger girl breathless, panting softly as the string of saliva between their lips vanished.

"Ha-Haruka-san...? Wha...?" Hibari mumbled, completely stunned.

Haruka's sultry smile widened, a clear glint of affection her playful eyes.

"Hello there, my doll~ Missed me?" She said and then sat on her back, taking Hibari effortlessly and with no resistance into her lap. One hand landed on the small of her back and the other ran the back of her fingers over Hibari's rosy cheeks.

Hibari looked near tears, but had a wide smile on her lips.

"Haruka-san...yes! I've missed you, so much!" She squealed adorably, burying her face in Haruka's neck before pulling back and smooching her really busty friend and object of affections long and gentle.

And so, the Good and Evil Shinobi girls were reunited that night, a night where rhythm and music was mixed with reunions and most importantly: blooming love.

~FIN~

**Authors' Notes:**

**Major Mike Powell III: **Well...dayum. We did it, Tetra-chan~! *O* We FINALLY pulled this damn idea out of my head! Thank you SO much, Tetra-chan. (Heart)

So, this is just a little piece that had been bugging me for days and nights on end, so I finally found the guts to get this thing out fo my head and into paper. Or text. You know what I mean. LOL This was an absolute joy to write, especially with a partner like Sketchy Tetra-chan. She's an even bigger "Senran Kagura" nut than me. LMAO And Hell, thanks to her, you got to read the sides of the other Hanzo Academy girls, as my original idea only focused on Asuka and Homura, but thanks to Tetra-chan, you got to see each girl hook up with her respective waifu. :3

So, thank you, girl! Here's to more "Senran Kagura" co-op stories. X3

So, we hope you enjoyed this little piece, and leave a lovely li'l review after you've made this far, 'k? :3 By the way, cyber cookies for those who spot the references! ;3

Till next time! (Salutes)

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

-.-.-.-

**Tetra-chan: **Collaborating with MMPIII was so fun! I wanna do it again, but... I dunno if he wants to. o.o

Hehheh, the idea and plots all in this guy! Couldn't have done it alone at all! XP so I thank him for that! I hope you all enjoy this story, please review if ya know what's good for ya! XD

Stay sexy~

Sketchy


End file.
